Scrooge Aztecs
Aztecs Scrooge(VAZF029) was born in November 28, 2010 into the Aztecs Mob. Her mother was Monkulus and her father was an unknown roving male. Her litter-mates were her two sisters name Turkey(VAZF028) and Santa(VAZF030) and one brother named Rednose(VAZM031). All of the pups survived to adulthood. In October 2011 Scrooge's sister Santa was pregnant but she aborted her litter. The next month, Santa was evicted along with other Aztecs females. Meanwhile, Scrooge's brother Rednose went roving for the first time with older males of the group. In May 2012, Scrooge's brother Rednose died of disease. In October Scrooge was evicted along with her older sisters Kathleen and Zelda and her litter-mates sisters Turkey and Santa. The evictees stuck together and Katleen took dominance over her sisters. They were soon joined by some Sequoia males Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf . However, the males left within less than a week and joined the Aztecs during a group encounter. Shortly after this, Kathleen started showing signs of pregnency. The females were on their own for a few days till three of Kathleen's brothers Che Che, Tabie and Bosse joined up with the females. Soon they were joined soon by three Van Helsing males named Mr. Jacky, Spot and Priscilla. However, they only stayed for a few days before leaving. The females rejoined the Aztecs where her older sister Kathleen overthrew her mother the very next day taking dominance. In November there was another group split. Mayans Thw splinter group was called the Mayans Mob. Scrooge was in it with most of her sisters and the Sequoia rovers. Cecil, a Van Helsing male, joined the group for a few days but soon left. In December 2012, her litter-mate, Turkey, became the dominant female beside Yabou. In February 2013, Scrooge was pregnant for the first time, but aborted her litter in March. That same month her litter-mate sisters, Turkey and Santa, disappeared during a group split. The next month, she became the dominant female with Candy Flip. In June 2013, Scrooge became pregnent, but there was also bad news. Candy Fip started to show early signs of TB as well as Kathleen . Candy flip dissapeared and Kathleen died in July 2013. That same month, Scrooge gave birth to a litter of pups. A few days later, four Baobab males joined the group led by Mumbulu Scrooge's litter was thought to be lost during the confusion. However, Scooge's mother, Monkulus soon became pregnent. Monkulus ended up aborting her litter in August, but by then Scrooge was pregnent again. However, she was once again unable to carry her litter to full term. Scrooge aborted her litter in September 2013. However, her younger sister Cinnamon was also pregnent. Both females aborted along with Zelda when another female named Inga gave birth. Around that time Scrooge started showing signs of TB. Monkulus took over as dominant female. Sadly in November 2013 Scrooge was found dead most likely from having TB. Links Aztecs Mob Mayans Mob Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats